


Feast

by Sidoh



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Come Eating, Crying, Dream Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Ridiculous petnames, Sexual Fantasy, Short mention of gangbang, Small Penis, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, non-con, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidoh/pseuds/Sidoh
Summary: After almost ending up as the restaurant's main course, Kaneki starts having dreams about being auctioned off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I only put non-con as a tag rather than an archive warning, because it definitely is non-con, but it all happens in a dream (like most of the other tags). For that reason it's more of a rape fantasy, but if you're very triggered by non-con type situations, you should probably skip this one.

The first thing that went through Kaneki’s head when he regained consciousness was that he’d gone blind. He blinked a couple of times and once he realised that he was lying on his back on a cold floor, he slowly stood up. Although he felt lightheaded and dazed, he found that he was able to make out the square tiles now that he was no longer staring into the bright light above him. 

_I’m naked,_ he realised. Why was he naked? He blinked again and as his vision slowly became less blurry and his ears stopped ringing, he became aware of the crowd. Hundreds of faceless, nameless people cheering, clapping, screaming. Hundreds of people on balconies that were shaped in a rectangle around the tiled pit, all looking at something. 

Looking at _him_.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like our main course has finally woken up!” A familiar voice enthusiastically echoed through the room, and Kaneki whipped around to confirm who it belonged to. 

“Tsu...Tsukiyama-san? What’s…”

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Tsukiyama repeated as he spun Kaneki around by his shoulders, presenting him to the crowd. Kaneki’s vision had now cleared up to the point where he would be able to make out the faces of the people in the front, if it wasn’t for the fact that most of them were wearing masks. Feeling even more vulnerable about being naked, he covered his crotch with his hands, his face burning with humiliation. “We have an extra special treat for you tonight. This delectable creature that I present to you tonight is...a ghoul!”

The audience let out a collective gasp and started to murmur their opinions on whether it was ethical to be feasting on one of their own. “I know, I know!” Tsukiyama added quickly, and the crowd settled down. “I know that most of you don’t find the taste of ghouls or the idea of cannibalism appealing. However, this one would not only make a delicious gourmet meal! No, this scrumptious little hors d’oeuvre has potential far beyond that. Tonight, we will be auctioning off, to the highest bidder...his virginity!”

Kaneki’s eyes widened as Tsukiyama yanked at his hair, pulling his head back and showing his face to the crowd on the balconies above them. “I...Tsukiyama...Why would you...?” Kaneki whispered, his voice shaking. 

Tsukiyama ignored him. “Before we move on to the auction, let me first introduce this treat. Eighteen years old, but could pass for much younger, as you can see...1.69 tall, blood type AB.” Kaneki gulped as Tsukiyama casually summed up his physical characteristics as if he were a prize cow. “And speaking of blood...it is worth noting, that for those who do not have moral issues consuming a ghoul…that his scent is more intoxicating than even the most exquisite human's!”

With that, Tsukiyama threw something up into the audience, and as Kaneki saw a couple of ghouls smelling the object before gasping in delight, he realised that it was a handkerchief. It must be the one Tsukiyama had offered to him to soak up his blood. Had he been carefully planning this all along? 

“Indeed, ladies and gentlemen, when was the last time you smelled anything that good?” The excitement in the room grew stronger as the handkerchief was passed along through the audience. “He’s most certainly suitable for consumption, and that’s putting it mildly. But for once, it is perfectly acceptable to play with one’s food first! Let me demonstrate how much enjoyment you will get out of him before dinnertime.”

He had to find a way out. There _had_ to be a way out. Kaneki looked around in a frenzy, but there was no door in sight. If he couldn’t escape, all there was left to do was fight, but he knew that even if he managed to fight Tsukiyama there would be too many ghouls thirsty for his blood afterwards. There was nothing he could do. 

“Of course, if he struggles or disobeys, we will skip playtime and move on to dinner immediately,” Tsukiyama commented as if he knew precisely what had been going through Kaneki’s head. “And that would be a real waste. Gentlemen, let me show you what a treat awaits you if you bid on this petit casse-croûte.” 

Kaneki would have been too surprised by Tsukiyama’s sudden movement to protest even if he’d chosen to. Tsukiyama spun him around once again, this time presenting his naked behind to the crowd. For a moment Kaneki was almost relieved, thinking that this would be less humiliating than having his front on display, but then Tsukiyama pushed his legs apart with his knee and reached around Kaneki’s waist to spread his cheeks. The crowd went wild as his puckered hole was on full display and Kaneki felt tears of mortification form in his eyes as he realised that this was the prize they would be bidding on. If he was _lucky_ and that’s all they wanted from him. 

Tsukiyama let go of him but Kaneki stayed in the same position, frozen in place by the sounds of the crowd cheering and shouting their opinions on his body. If he moved and did anything that might amuse them, they might get even louder. And where could he go, anyway? 

Just when he was starting to wonder if maybe it was over, Tsukiyama was back, spreading his cheeks as well as he could manage with one hand, and… _oh_. Kaneki wanted to scream, but all that came out was a strangled gasp as a slick finger entered him. 

“I know that those in the back have to take my word for it when I tell you that he has a perfectly tight, virginal bottom, but I will try to demonstrate this to the best of my ability. See how much he squirms with only one finger inside of him? This could be all yours.”

Soon, the first finger was joined by a second, and Tsukiyama’s slim fingers slowly started pushing in and out. Kaneki squeezed his eyes shut and a tear rolled down his cheek as someone shouted, “Put in three!”

“I’m afraid that this will have to do for now. I would love to take my little amuse-bouche’s cherry myself, but he needs to be nice and tight for tonight’s lucky winner.” He curled his fingers and suddenly hit a spot that caused Kaneki to let out a loud moan despite himself. He bit his lip as the crowd cheered, trying to keep himself from doing it again as Tsukiyama continued to plunge his fingers inside of him, occasionally hitting that same spot Kaneki didn’t even know existed. 

“I...Tsukiyama, please stop…” He whispered as his body started to betray him. No no no no no. He was getting hard. How was he possibly getting aroused under these circumstances? 

Unfortunately, Tsukiyama had already noticed. “Oh my! Look at this, ladies and gentlemen!” His fingers dug into Kaneki’s hipbone as he forced him to face the audience again, his fingers never stopping their motions. “It looks like the aphrodisiac is starting to work!” A...Aphrodisiac? Had they put something in his coffee earlier? That had to be it. 

“Now, I know I only addressed the gentlemen earlier, but that’s only because I’m not sure how much pleasure he will be able to give the ladies among us.” Kaneki bent his head and closed his eyes as if that would allow him to disappear when the crowd roared with laughter at his small penis. To make matters worse, at exactly that moment a small white drop slid down from the head and fell to the floor. “Don’t worry mon petit four,” Tsukiyama whispered into his ear as he gently started to move Kaneki’s foreskin back and forth over the short little shaft of his dick. “It’s truly quite adorable.”

As Kaneki’s brain started to get more fuzzy, he started to melt into the feeling of Tsukiyama stroking him and pumping his fingers in and out of him. He was still vaguely aware of the audience watching him, cheering, catcalling...some of the men had even pulled out their own pricks, stroking themselves shamelessly as they watched Kaneki eagerly push back against Tsukiyama because he needed _more_. Two fingers wasn’t enough. 

“Please,” he moaned, throwing his head back against Tsukiyama’s shoulder. He no longer cared about the crowd. He'd tried to fight his body, but there was no use. He'd thought he understood what it meant to physically crave something before, but nothing compared to this. “More.”

Tsukiyama pulled his fingers out and pressed himself against Kaneki, allowing him to feel his erection through the fabric of his trousers. Kaneki whimpered at how much he needed it inside of him. “Fuck me, Tsukiyama. I don’t care what happens after, I just...I need it so much.”

“Hmm. Maybe we should forget about the auction and enjoy you as a feast, instead. Let the whole crowd have their way with you. Would you like that?”

Kaneki hardly recognised his own voice in the debauched moan that left his lips. “Yes, _please_.” He knew that the aphrodisiac was clouding his mind but he was far beyond caring. A hundred cocks taking turns fucking him sounded like the most beautiful idea in the world. Judging by the way the audience responded to the suggestion, they agreed. 

Kaneki felt the slick head of Tsukiyama’s cock pressing against his entrance. “I think I will have you first, then.” As he pushed in, the crowd started to stream into the pit and somehow Kaneki ended up on his hands and knees with Tsukiyama pounding into him from behind and a ghoul he didn’t know grabbing him by his hair and fucking his throat and oh _fuck_ it felt so good he wasn’t even touching himself and still he was going to…

Kaneki’s eyes flew open as the dream faded away and he found himself on his stomach, humping the bed. He was too close now to push the sordid fantasy from his mind as he rolled his hips two more times and spurts of come stained the sheets.

After lying in his own come and sweat for a few moments until he stopped panting, Kaneki sat up and glanced at the small puddle of semen. Still caught up in his sleepy and post-orgasmic haze, he dragged two fingers through the sticky fluid and raised them to his lips. As he sucked them clean, he pretended they belonged to someone else and imagined a familiar voice expressing his approval. “Oh yes. Truly a delicacy.”


End file.
